


Please Professor

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's Boy [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Harris gone there's a new teaching position that's open, and the new teacher is gorgeous. Stiles can't stop fantasizing about him. </p>
<p>Please read all tags and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Professor

**Author's Note:**

> As always, dedicated to [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) (and I am still **not** Kinckyfics' author!)
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should tag something else! I'm more then happy to, I tried to tag basically everything, but that doesn't mean I succeeded.
> 
> This is still constantly and perpetually shameless smut.

The teacher they get to replace Harris is gorgeous. Big, strong, black and gorgeous. He tells his class to just call him Boyd, no mister or anything else. And Stiles can’t stop fantasizing about him.

It starts when he realizes Boyd and Professor Hale are friends, laughing and talking as they have lunch room duty together. 

He then starts noticing Boyd after that, noticing that the professor’s eyes follow him when they’re in the same room together. But his daddy hasn’t told him to do anything, so he watches back and waits and dreams. 

He likes to imagine Boyd cornering him after class, using one massive hand to force Stiles to his knees. Voice steady as Boyd tells him to take his cock out, hand firm on the back of his head as he uses Stiles’ mouth. Pushing in and pulling out with his own rhythm, not letting Stiles have control at all or a chance to catch his breath or learn it, so he’s alternating sweet smooth thrusts and plunges that have Stiles gagging and drooling pre come out of his bright red lips.

He imagines this is happening in the middle of the day and the classroom door isn’t even shut all the way, but Boyd is completely quiet, the only noises coming from Stiles and the wet slurping, sucking, dripping.

Boyd wouldn’t come, would pull out right before he did, rub the head of his cock on Stiles’ mouth but hold him back with a hand tangled in his hair so he can’t get to it. Boyd would then bend him over one of the lab tables, leave him bare assed and waiting for long moments until he’d start humping against the table and spreading his legs like the whore he is. 

Only then would Boyd hold him down, one massive hand holding his hips in place as he started to finger him, slowly, with it taking ages for one thick finger to sink all the way to his knuckle. He’d take his time stretching Stiles open until he could hold him open between two massive fingers, and then he’d use a beaker to pour lube straight into the boy. Stiles would feel so full already, and then he’d start fucking into him with his fingers in earnest, each push making lube squeeze out. By the time he’d have three fingers in Stiles’ tight hole he’d be bumping his prostate with every pass and telling the boy to come. 

Stiles would, making a mess between himself and the table, and when he was loose and limp Boyd would finally put his dick in him. Boyd’s cock inside of him would feel so good and fat, so hard and hot as he pounded in mercilessly. His own dick would get hard against the table, rubbing through his own come. He’d come again, and then Boyd would. He’d feel so full of come and lube that when Boyd plugged him up he’d have a bump, stomach protruding slightly.

Boyd would make him clean up the mess he made on the lab table. Voice rumbling as he told him how well he’d taken it. What a good boy he was and how proud his daddy was going to be.

When Stiles is getting ready for Lacrosse he likes to imagine Professor Hale coming to him in the locker room with Boyd is toe. 

Boyd laying Stiles across his lap and fingering him as Professor Hale fucks into his slack mouth. Alternating slaps with gentle caresses. How good it would feel for Boyd to lay him across the bench and fuck into him as Professor Hale buried himself in his throat. Boyd continuing to finger him as he fucks into him until he would pick Stiles up and hold him open for Professor Hale’s cock to fuck in tight next to his. How he would come just from that, but they would keep fucking him, holding him limp between them and just using him until they’d both filled him up.

Then they’d lay him back on the bench and he’d get to nurse their combined come off of Professor Hale’s cock as Boyd fingered him again, fingered him until he could get his entire hand fucked up inside of him. He’d feel so full. He’d come again whining and over sensitive but it would feel so good and he’d barely know what was going on. 

Of course Boyd and Derek would clean him up after, take time making sure he was clean everywhere, petting and whispering sweet words to him before bundling him up and making sure he got home safely. 

Eventually he tells his dad about his fantasies. 

The real thing is even better. 

His imagination wasn’t able to encompass just what Boyd’s dirty talk would be, how soft his voice would get as he called Stiles ‘such a good boy’, and fed him his cock. How gentle he would be as he took his time fingering his clenching hole open. Just how full he would feel on his new teacher’s fist. He didn’t anticipate how his own cries would sound, his mews of pleasure and how he actually cried with how good it felt with Professor Hale finally fucked fully up next to Boyd. Or how hot it would be to watch Professor Hale and Boyd exchange deep drugging kisses over his limp body as they both fucked into him together, lifting him up with their big hands. 

He didn’t anticipate Boyd shoving another finger up with both of their cocks and asking him if he thought he could take more, like a good little whore. Or just how long Boyd could fuck into him, making him come over and over until his cock couldn’t even get hard and he couldn’t tell pleasure from pain before he would come. Or how quickly he could get hard again. Fucking through his own orgasm, waiting inside of Stiles’ fluttering ass, feeding the boy come that had leaked out around his slightly smaller soft cock and hardening at the desperation the boy showed to clean it all off his thick fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed! If I have any errors please let me know! I don't have a beta so always a concern.
> 
> I am still accepting suggestions for extra kinks, and for whose story you want to hear next! Or anything else you really want. That being said, there's no need to tell me something you don't want to see, unless it's to ask that I make sure to tag it (though I do promise to do my best with tagging even without the prompting!)
> 
> Currently the next fic plan is to focus more on Stiles and his training of some of the other kids, and how they can be so good for their daddies and mommies. (In a similar spirit to Scott's or Allison's fic.)


End file.
